


Unwrapped

by MutantKittens



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantKittens/pseuds/MutantKittens
Summary: *This is for @smolskey on tumblr, for homestuck secret santa. Thanks to @s-opal on tumblr for setting everything up for everybody!*Just a cute one shot of Rose and Kanaya's first Christmas together!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolskye/gifts).



It was Christmas Eve night. Rose was still up, even though it was past midnight, and Kanaya had already gone asleep hours ago. She was just so excited, because it was her first time spending Christmas with Kanaya. She really went all out this time, and not just for her, for everyone else too. But she wanted to do something extra special for her lovely girlfriend. See, Rose was a sneaky one. She had been taking mental notes of everything that Kanaya expressed interest in for the past six months--maybe even longer! And she got the things she thought Kanaya would like the most. She was so excited. This Christmas was going to be a delight. But Rose was so anxious for dawn. She already had all her gifts wrapped, and put under the tree, but she just couldn't wait any longer. So she didn't. 

It's approximately 3:06 in the morning when Rose goes to her bedroom to find her girlfriend sleeping peacefully in bed, her chest rising and falling with every breath she takes. She sits down on the edge beside her, and threads her fingers through her soft hair, brushing through it. She plants a kiss on her forehead and says, "Kanaya?" 

Kanaya opens her eyes up slowly, and upon seeing Rose, a smile dawns across her face. "There something wrong?" she asks, looking at the clock on her bedside table. "It's 3 in the morning, isn't the Christmas protocol to wait until at least 6am before getting up?" 

Rose lets out a small giggle and responds, "why yes, I suppose you're correct. But I was just so excited. I couldn't wait any longer. Come on now, get up! You've got lots of gifts to open." 

Kanaya slowly rose up out of bed, slipped her feet into her slippers, and put on a sweater before leaving the warm bedroom alongside Rose. She walked out into the living room, lit up from the lights on the tree, and noticed all of the presents under it that had not been there the previous night. 

"Oh, Rose! What is all this! I didn't know you would do this much!" 

Rose laughed. "You better start opening them up!" 

Kanaya looks at Rose in total shock. She was really not expecting this many gifts from her. She sat down in front of the tree, eyeing the wrapped presents in front of her, trying to decide which to open first. She decided to start big and open the biggest gift she could see. It was really heavy, so she had to scoot it over closer to her. She had never opened up presents like this before, so she was unsure of how to do it. 

"Do I just go at it? Do I unwrap it neatly? Do you save the paper afterward?" She asks, looking up at Rose.

Rose chuckled, "no silly, just open it up however is easiest, we just throw it away after its unwrapped." 

Kanaya began tearing into the paper, before she saw the box underneath all the wrapping paper. She started seeing letters, but couldn't see exactly what it was yet. She was even more excited now. The suspension was too much. She tore it away faster, to reveal a sewing machine. It was the one she had been eyeing in the craft store for months, but never said anything about. "Rose! You shouldn't have!" she exclaims. 

Rose just smiles, and sits back. "Go on, open another one." 

"Alright, alright." She moves the sewing machine behind her with a huge smile on her face. "This time I'm gonna go small. She picks up a small square present with nothing else on it; no bows, no name tags, just a box with wrapping paper on it. She tore some of the paper away, revealing what seemed to be a velvet container. "What's this?" 

Rose got down on the ground beside her, took the box out of her hand gently, and opened it up to reveal a shiny silver ring resting inside. 

"Kanaya, will you marry me?" Rose asked. 

Kanaya put a hand in front of her open mouth, clearly surprised by the gesture. "Oh, of course, Rose."

Rose began tearing up. She took Kanaya's left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"Perfect fit." Rose said. 

"Just like you and me," Kanaya replied. 

The two looked embraced each other in a tight hug, Rose burying her face into Kanaya's warm sweater, and Kanaya planting kisses on the side of Rose's head. 

"I love you, Rose," Kanaya says. 

"I love you, Kanaya," Rose replies. 

"You know, you're really going to have to step your Christmas game up next year. I'm not sure if you can top this. I haven't even opened the rest of my presents." Kanaya tells her. 

"Oh, I'll find a way."


End file.
